line_play_officialfandomcom-20200216-history
Friend of Killers, Kyle 2 Found Dead in NYC
A 20 year old male was found dead in Central Park last night after being attacked by five individuals. Witnesses say that the group consisting of two men and three women pulled up to the victim in a Toyota hatchback as he was jogging in the New York City park. It was said that three of them repeatedly stabbed him while the other two held the victim down. Autopsy reports later revealed that the victim was stabbed approximately 14 times, 12 times in his genital region, once in his anal region, and once in his eye socket, before they mutilated his body further, removing his hind legs and his arms, and also his ribcage. Police believe that these were removed to take part in a Voodoo ritual known as "Raw-stood-ka-te-fish". The corpses body was further mutilated in the genital region, with one of the suspects "just biting his dick off" as stated by the witnesses. The autopsy report later showed that the victim's penis was erect when the mutilation occurred.The suspects then removed the victim's face and wore it to hide their identities as they made their escape. A security camera caught their horrendous, face wearing escape, but could not identify the license plate to the getaway vehicle. Due to them wearing the victim's face, the police were unable to identify any of the murderers, however witness reports have given them a few leads. Witnesses say that the group was wearing brightly coloured clothing that featured various anime characters including but not limited to the entire cast of Boku no Pico. This, along with the strange removal of appendages for witchcraft/sacrificial purposes, led police to believe that the suspects were part of an internet cult called "Weaboos". Due to this, it is believed that the victim was attacked because of his Asian origins. While the suspects are still at large, somewhere in NYC, police say that they are very close to making their first arrest, linking someone by the name of Leia to the crime as the driver and the cock gobbler. They made the connection when they traced her IP address to his account on an online game called "Line Play." Police believe that Leia hacked into his account with help from Donald Trump's Russian friend, 707. Another suspect to police is known on the street as C.Lei, as she is a repeat offender for weeb activities. UPDATE: The victim has been identified as 20 year old, Kyle #2. The young man was known to reside in Seoul, South Korea, but was believed to be in Japan visiting his sick grandmother. His friends and family have no idea how he got to New York, or when he arrived there, but do know that he suffers from chronic nose bleeds. He worked as a backup kpop dancer back in Seoul, and was aspiring to get a real job one day. He leaves behind his fat girlfriend, Sarah, who said that he always had claimed that "if he had showed his face, the girls would throw themselves at him". It appears as Kyle #2's face was just too cute for the weebs to handle, as they did in fact throw themselves, and their knives, at him. His funeral will be November 31st, 2016 in Lotte World, Seoul, South Korea.